Swan Rock
by JessieLover
Summary: A romantic comedy starring your favorite mole and your favorite raccoon, also known as Eileen and Rigby. Eileen wants to become a beautiful 'swan' as she was always treated like an ugly ducking. Join her through her journey full of hope, to become what she thinks she desires the most. (On Hiatus.)
1. Envy The Swans

**I do NOT owe Regular Show or its characters. I only owe the side characters i made, and this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Hey guys! Have you been missing Eileen's POV fanfictions? Or did you just want to read more RigbyxEileen (aka Rigleen) stories? Well, than this is the story for you!**

**Here's a quick note on what you can expect from this fanfiction (other than what I mentioned above.) : The story will contain heavier subject matter while still being a HUMOR oriented story. It will have a few OC's but they will be pretty much minor characters as Eileen and Rigby will be the main focus. OC's have been well thought of, and are not by any means, Mary-sues or Gary -stus. I don't fancy those kind of ridicules characters nor do I make them.**

**More info. : A new chapter will be uploaded EVERY FRIDAY! :D**

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember those days when I was too young to understand the meaning of beauty. My mom did call me her pretty angel. But I didn't really know what _'pretty_' meant. I thought it meant I was nice and friendly. I had no clue that there were words that described your physical appearance. Well, not till middle school.

There was a group of girls that everyone adored in our class, and they ignored everyone. Except for the tall, funny boys. They were

practically throwing themselves in their arms. I didn't get why they were so popular, why I was pretending to study every recess as no one would talk to me, while they were all laughing and doing fun things in the classroom.

Then one day, Caroline-the blond sheepherder- told me that a classmate had a crush on me. She was really quick about it but she made her points. She claimed, he admitted that he likes the way I smile, and that he would do anything to be with someone like me. She advised me I should spend the next school hour, looking his way and giving him signals.

"He'll be totally yours if you do that." she said while the other girls from her group were not to far away, glancing at us trying hard not to chuckle too loudly.

"Do you really think so?" I asked,full of hope. I was a lonely child,which made me vulnerable. You can only imagine that a unfortunate loner like me believed everything nice someone had told me. It wasn't naïvety, it was desperation.

Caroline started to play with her hair, smiling, with her eyes directed far away from mine, "Trust me." she said then looked back at me and gave me a quick wink before returning to her sheep.

The teacher came in just as Caroline opened her mouth to gossip with the other popular girls. One of them had to put her hand over her mouth to restrain herself from laughing as her friend approached. Her name was Sarah, she was also a total bitch.

Our educator was standing by the blackboard, waiting for everyone to get quiet and sit down. She never said anything, but with that technique of body language, she got her way.

Thinking about what Caroline told me, I looked over to Huntley. He was the guy she claimed had a crush on me. I had to admit he was quite good-looking, he seemed a lot older than he really was. It seemed like he skipped puberty and instantly became a man.

I laid my chin on my slightly closed hands then gave him the biggest grin I've ever given to anybody. My retainer was fully showing also the point of the skin where my teeth were hanging from was no longer hidden.

Noticing someone was watching him, his head slowly turned my way. After only about three seconds, his shocked expression turned into a face that signified disgust.

He immediately turned his gaze onto our teacher, raising his hand,"Miss Wale, can you please tell that repulsive mole to stop staring at me?It's freaking me out!"

Everyone in the classroom burst into a never-ending laughter. All but me. My smile faded and I could feel the heat in my cheeks. I was embarrassed like never before in my life.

As I felt my eyes filling with tears, I stood up and ran out of the classroom. I run though the school hall, and out of the building. I ran as fast as I could and I didn't even know where I was going. It didn't matter i guess, as long as I got away from the people who were hurting me.

I still run. I run to this day.

Another thing that didnt change, I still dont know where im heading.

...Maybe, there is no place of acceptance for an ugly duckling like me?

**S****WAN ROCK**

**W****ritten by: JessieLover (Me.)**

**Proofread by: RegularShowLuvr (SLFF - Stupid laugh friends forever.)**

**Chapter 1: Envy The Swans.**

The guitar started playing in its slowest rhythm. The song I was about to hear was called 'Proud Mary' by Tina Turner and I really enjoyed her music ,that's why I fixed my headphones so I would hear the song to its finest.

_Y' know, now and than, I think you might like to hear something from us .._

The music was so low she was talking, not singing...well, not yet.

_...Nice and easy ..._

I was jogging on the street, not really paying much attention to where I'm going to turn next. I knew people were walking past me, I just couldn't see them as my mind was far away.

_...But there's just one thing. You see we never ever do nothing nice and easy ..._

I ran in the same tempo as the instrument was playing. I knew it would eventually get louder and faster. That was pretty much the point of the "Proud Mary".

_...We always do it nice and rough, so we're gonna take the beginning of this song and do it easy. Then we're gonna do the finish rough. This is the way we do "Proud Mary" ..._

My heart started skipping from anticipation. I started to move my hips while running as the first chorus started.

_...And we're rolling, rolling, rolling on the river ..._

I kept moving my hips and soon my feet started to raise and I was on my toes. I made my first jump, from the road, and landed safely on the sidewalk.

As the guitar and the voice started going faster, I started to spin on my toes.

I remembered the day when I joined the ballet class. Even our mentor didn't belive in me, but when I started to dance..

I standed for a second, running on spot with my toes still pointed.

_Rollin', rollin', rollin' on the river!_

I made a few more jumps with my arms held up. I closed my eyes as I wanted to enjoy the jogging dance I had. It didn't matter to me,how weirdly the people were probably staring at me. I just wanted to do what I enjoyed doing.

Continuing to dance with my eyes closed, it was only a matter of time untill I bumped into something, or someone. And when that actually happened, I fell down, fortunately managing to land safer as I let my hands catch the ground first.

"Oh my.." I heard the familiar voice speaking softly yet nervously, "I apologize greatly for not playing attention."

I felt a hand pulling me back up and once I saw the man who picked me, I smiled,"Hey Pops." I greeted,wiping my hands with one another. I then used my right hand to press the button on my phone that turned off the music. I had enough for one day.

"What are you doing out here dressed like that? Aren't you cold?" he asked with a hint of curiosity.

I looked down at my red T-shirt and white shorts. I turned my gaze and looked around to see what other people were wearing. They all had long sleeves and mostly jeans on. I turned back to Pops and shrugged, I guess I just didn't notice how cold it was. I was in my own world for a few minutes."

Pops grinned, "Ohhh, you were in your Daisy land? I love going to Daisy land!" he laughed in his own sweet, childish voice. It almost made me laugh as well. His laugh was so cute it would probably win a prize if there was a contest that judged human noises.

Pops stooped laughing suddenly and now made a sad face, looking at the floor. I frowned as soon as I saw that expression, "What's wong?" I questioned him, gently.

"You can't spend too much time in Daisy Land...because if you do,you lose.."

"Pardon?" I asked, not fully understanding what Pops was saying.

Pops didn't reply, he smiled and looked up at me again, "I just remembered I was sent to find some nice decorations for Benson's merrymaking . I should probably go back to doing so." he reached to his pocket and pulled a red lollipop out then gave it to me, " Ta-ta!" after this farewell, he went his way.

I watched him leave for a while when I saw something that caught my eyes. There were TVs seen in a store window. And on the channel there were ballet dancers.

I made my way trough the people and to the TVs. I observed how the ballerinas moved. I studied their elegance and perfection. But then I went deeper then that. They were beautiful, they were like swans.

I moved my eyes from the TVs and saw my reflection in the window. I noticed I was nothing like them, I was not as skinny or as gorgeous as them.

I frowned and took my glasses off then looked at myself again. It was pretty blurry but I did seem a bit more like the girls from the TV.

But still...I was no swan, I was still the ugly ducking...or more realistically, a mole.

Do dreams come true for a girl like me?

* * *

_**Sneak Peek On Chapter 2: (Note: Keep in mind that when the whole chapter is uploaded, it may be a bit different from the sneak peek, as i will still have the whole week to work on it. This does not apply only to this sneak peek, but to all that are still to come. )**_

I watched as Rigby took a hold of his cup of coffee while laughing at the blue jay who was imitating their boss, Benson. His laughter was like a thousand sunshines, filling up my little heart with so much happiness and joy...

"Eileen?"

I observed as he picked up his cup and drinked in his always-super-cool way.

I let out a soft,gentle sigh, still looking his way. I never wondered why i liked Rigby, because i always knew. He was funny, charming, and always had that childish excitement in his soul, not to mention how cute he was.

"Eileen, if you like Rigby so much, why don't you just go up to him and ask him out on a date?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned my gaze towards Margaret who was smiling at me. I sighed again. But this sigh was much more dull and depressive, "I already tried Margaret..." I started, "...and we all know how that ended."

Margaret wrinkled her forehead in horror as she remembered what Mordecai had to do to fulfill Rigby's solid. She started to rub her right shoulder with her left hand, trying hard not to have her eyes on mine, "I thought we all agreed not to mention that ever again..."

* * *

**Why you should leave me a review:**

**1. If you write something positive in it, it will keep me motivated to keep on writing and do my best at it.**

**2. If you write something negative in it, and make valid points, we will have a chat about it and that may help me improve.**

**Also, follow the story if you like it. Favor, if you love it.**


	2. The Cute Raccoon

**Chapter 2: The Cute Raccoon.**

I was behind the donut and cake glass with Margaret, she was just telling me a story about her and Mordecai. I was hardly paying any attention to it, my mind and my eyes were on someone else.

I laid by elbows on the counter as I continued observing the raccoon. I remembered the first time I saw him walk into the coffee shop. He immediately caught my eye with his breath-taking smile and his enchanting eyes. And then when we first spoke, when he made me laugh - I knew I had a crush on him, there was no doubt.

"...and then Mordecai was just standing there, staring at me like he just saw a ghost. You know how Mordecai can be sometimes. " Margaret giggled. It sounded like she was very happy. And I was very happy for her also, she finally got together with Mordecai and now they have been spending an enormous amount of time together. However, no matter how joyful I was for my friend, I couldn't help but to think about the raccoon sitting by the right corner of the coffee shop.

"Oh Gosh, I must really bore you with all the Me-and-Mordecai tales!"

"Mhm.."

I watched him take a hold of coffee while laughing at the blue jay as he was imitating their boss, Benson. His laughter was like a thousand sun shines, filling up my little heart with so much happiness and joy.

"Eileen?"

Rigby picked up his mag and took a sip in his always-super-cool way.

I let out a soft,gentle sigh. Why was he so funny? So charming and so cute? Was there any explanation?

"Eileen, if you like Rigby so much why don't you just go up to him and ask him out on a date?"

I snapped out of my daydreaming and turned my gaze towards Margaret who was smiling at me. I sighed again. But this sigh was the one in reality, dull and depressive, "I already tried Margaret..." I started,"..and we all know how that ended."

Margaret wrinkled her forehead in horror as she remembered what Mordecai had to do to fulfill Rigby's solid, ,"I thought we all agreed not to mention that ever again.."

"Oh yeah.. umm..sorry..." I reached my hand towards the rag and started to wipe the counter, "It's just that, I don't think Rigby likes me in that way..besides, we have a really good friendship going on. I don't think I want to ruin that, just because I feel more for him then he does for me."

"Are you kidding me? Eileen, he likes you in the same way!" Margaret had a serious, yet friendly voice. That made me turn to her.

"Just think about it. He always boasts a whole lot whenever you're around. It's pretty obvious that he's trying to impress you!"

I smiled as I wondered if she could be right,"Do you really think so?"

"Trust me." she said with a sweet smile on her face.

My smile however, disappeared as I got a flashback of that day in Middle School when Caroline told me to trust _her_. I remembered how ashamed I was, how badly I wanted to bury my head in the ground, like an ostrich.

"Are you okay?"

Looking back at my worried friend, I put on another smile ,"I'm fine. I just really don't feel like asking Rigby out right n-"

"Hey ladies! Can we get some more coffee or what?!" Rigby's voice. He was being impatient, as always.

"Coming right up!" I shouted back then turned to Margaret,"I'm gonna go bring them another cup."

Margaret nodded, seeming to be curious about what I was thinking about before she asked me if I was alright. I really wasn't planning on telling her what was on my mind, at least not at that moment.

I made my way passed her and got to the sink, where I dropped the rag and started to pour hot water into one mug, then another.

My thoughts were with Margaret, and what she had told me. She is the sweetest, nicest person I know. And Caroline was a narcissistic,sadistic whore. The point being, If Margaret said she thinks Rigby likes me back, she probably meant it. But that was still only her view of the situation. As far as I know, Rigby may find me very unattractive and only wants to be friends, since he wouldn't want anything more to do with someone like me.

"Oh, come on! I want some coffffffeee- OW!"

I couldn't help but to chuckle as I heard Mordecai punch Rigby. The guys are really weird best friends, I thought. They make fun of one another, they hit each other, and yet, their friendship usually lasts forever.

I captured the caffeine and I put two spoons of it into each mug then stirred it up. I held the mugs and started approaching Mordecai and Rigby,"Here's your coffee Rigby." I started,"I hope it didn't take me too long." I smiled at him and put their order on the table.

"Is Margaret here?" questioned Mordecai, obviously disappointed that I brought them coffee and not his girlfriend.

"Yeah. She's right over there." I pointed towards Margaret, who had her arms gently crossed but eventually raised one arm and waved to her boyfriend.

Mordecai smiled, stood up and started walking towards the counter to talk with her.

Once he was gone, I stuck around at the table, wanting to have a chat with my crush, but Rigby pretty much ignored me. He raised his mag and drunk some of the coffee not bothered to look at me, I felt kind of awkward.

"Is there anything else you want? Some cookies maybe, or a donut or something like that?"

"Thanks Eileen, but I'm good."

I nodded, feeling the urge to keep talking with him. I wasn't going to ask him out again, I just wanted to spend a little time with him. Is that so bad? I mean...we were friend now after all.

"So, how's your coffee? I hope it's not to cold, I heard that cold coffee wears off the caffeine effects."

Rigby finally looked up at me, "Uhh...Is that a bad thing?"

"If you're working then yes." I answered with a big smile on my face.

He chuckled," Then I have nothing to worry about, I guess." he took another sip.

"Haha, Mordecai, stop it!"

"Haha, I can't believe you're so ticklish!"

The noise was coming from the counter, and it was obvious who the voices belonged to.

I raised my eyebrows as soon I heard that and I saw Rigby do the same. We looked at each other and it wasn't long until we burst out laughing.

It was funny how different both Mordecai and Margaret were when they were together. I wondered if me and Rigby would act differently if we were...

"Hey, you wanna sit down?" Rigby asked after the laugh, making my heart skip a bit.

"Okay. As long as you won't tickle me!" I curved my toes the moment I said that. As long as you don't tickle me? Really Eileen?Really?

Even though I will beating myself up because of the words that slipped out of my mouth, I still sat down, besides Rigby.

After a short silence,I decided to start a new conversation, "So, is there anything you want to chat about?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something for a long time now."

My heart beat changed rapidly, was he about to ask me out on a date?

"You can ask me anything Rigby. Anything."

Of course! After all this time, he finally realized he like likes me and he wants to be with me! He wants to date me, and then get married to me and then we can have little raccoon-mole children together!

"Do you ever slack off during work?"

My heart rate went back to normal.

That was what he was thinking about asking me? If I slack off at work?

I had let out a short sound that sounded like repressed laughter, thinking about how silly my ideas were a moment before.

"Eileen?"

I chased my thoughts away and directed another smile towards him ,"If I slack off at work, ha?" I thought about his question for a while, then answered, "Well, I sometimes sit down and talk with the costumes, replying on questions like , if I slack off at work."

"That's so bad-ass." Rigby was obviously sarcastic," Anything else you would like to admit Miss rule-sicker?"

"Well Mr rule-breaker, I sometimes take a break to drink a glass of water after four hours of work."

"Wooooow." Rigby was pretending to be in shock, "You shouldn't be doing that. That's just too hard-core."

He sure did like to tease,didn't he?

He drunk a bit more of his coffee,"Your boss will totally replace you after this slip out."

"Was that your way of saying you're gonna tell on me?"

"Maybe.." he let out a chuckle and I giggled. When I was done, I turned to the counter. Mordecai and Margaret were no where in sight. I wondered where they head off too. They were there just a few seconds ago.

"I bet they're making babies in the basement." Rigby's words made me blush and also made me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Umm...I really don't want to think about my best friend having ..." I rubbed my head, looking at the ground,"... you know."

"Naked wrestling?" asked Rigby.

I looked up at him and saw he was smirking. Sure, I always knew he was immature and shameless, but that was a bit too much for me to hear.

I was about to correct his statement into something more appropriate but just then three customers came in. Realizing my happy-time with Rigby was over, I got off the chair.

"Where are you going?" He asked and it almost seemed a bit as if he was upset.

I gave him another smile,"I have to return to my job Rigby. But we can hang out later today if you want? Maybe play some video games at the park house?"

He sighed in annoyance," Can't. Benson is hosting a stupid party, with stupid guests and he doesn't want anyone uninvited to show up."

"Oh..tomorrow then?"

He sighed,"I really don't wanna be apart of that train-wreck. It's gonna be really boring...and lame. "

"Hmm..." I wasn't sure if that was really want was bugging him, but didn't want to push it.

I grinned as I got an idea,"Hey, we can go play video games at my place! If you want?"

He stayed quite for a few seconds,probably thinking about whether or not to accept my offer.

"Okay." he finally muttered. It sounded like the words were forced out of him.

"Uhh...see you at 5 then? I'll text you my address! I live just live a block away from Margaret."

"..I'll think about it."

My forehead wrinkled as the feeling of rejection concurred me,"Well, I'll text you anyways...I guess..." I gulped. Did I say something wrong?

Not getting a reply, I turned around and walked to the group that set down by the table that was near to the front door. I took the notebook and the pen out of my pocket,"What can I get you?"

The man on the right chair started to order and I started to write down,"We'll have one coffee,two servings of ice tea,one cola,one strawberry cake,two chocolate donuts.."

I let my eyes slip from the notebook and onto Rigby. He seemed really displeasure. Did I scare him when I asked if he wanted to come to my place? Did he not feel close enough with me to come to my apartment? Or did he think I was hinting on something?

"..are you listening, girl?"

I shook my head and looked back at the costumer, putting on a fake smile,"Sorry. Can you please repeat what you ordered after the chocolate donut?"

"Two chocolate donuts."

I wrote it down,"Right...sorry about that." I looked at him," I got a bit lost."

The man raised his eyebrow, clearly not caring about my personal circumstances. He repeated the whole order again and this time, I didn't let myself get distracted.

After I returned to the counter, I was wondering about many things.

My main thought was how more nicely people would probably teat me if I looked more like the girls from the TV I saw yesterday.

I bet swans never get rejected or get looked at in a negative way.

_**Sneak Peek On Chapter **__**3:**_

_"Knock knock."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Not yo momma! She died crossing the road this morning."_

I laughed and grabbed another fist of popcorn then stuck it in my mouth. I was watching a comedy TV show called ' Happily divorced ' from my bed. I really loved the show, it had a lot of dark humor in it, and I have always loved dark humor. But I would never repeat their jokes on the street, I would probably find out after saying the joke that the persons' mom actually was dead. I had such great luck.

_"WHAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"_

_"I was driving a car, man."_

I let out another laugh then glanced at my phone. The screen was dark, which unfortunately meant no one had called or messaging me. I wondered if I should text Rigby about where I live or not. After all, he did say he'll think about coming to my place.

I grabbed the remote control and lowered the sound of the TV. Dropping it back on the bed I took a hold of my phone and set up.

Why was Rigby so undetermined when I asked him to come over? Did he really think I was suggesting something...dirty? Because I wasn't by any means suggesting anything like that. I just wanted us to play some video games together and maybe chat and joke about stuff..Or maybe Rigby just didn't feel that comfortable with me yet? Maybe I have been pushing it a little...

I started at my phone for a while before I decided to text him. Even if my above thoughts were true, I did tell him I will message him about where I live so I can't just back out now.

Letting out a sigh, I typed my address on the phone and clicked 'send'. I bit my lips as I watched the sending icon which after a few seconds acknowledged me that my text has been successfully received.

I threw the cell phone back on the bed and turned the volume of the TV back up again.

* * *

**AN/ I realize not much happened in chapter 2, however,the chapter was necessary. It will lead to more happenings and gives you a short look on how Rigby feels because of the amount of time his best friend spends with his girlfriend. - Still, Rigby wants Mordecai to be happy. Just can't help but to feel a bit lonely.**

**Please leave me a review, maybe guessing what's going to happen in chapter 3 or maybe just leaving me a positive or a negative, critic. **


	3. Hopes And Dreams

**Chapter 3: Hopes And Dreams.**

_"Knock knock."_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Not yo momma! She died crossing the road."_

I laughed and took another hand of popcorn then stuck it in my mouth. I was watching a comedy TV show called _' Happily divorced ' _from my bed. I really love the show, it had a lot of dark humor in it, and I have always loved dark humor. But I would never repeat their jokes on the street,I would probably find out after saying the joke that the persons' mom was really dead. I had such great luck.

_"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!"_

_"I was driving a car."_

I let out another laugh then glanced at my phone. The screen was dark, which unfortunately meant no one had called or messaged me. I wondered if I should text Rigby about where I live or not. After all, he did say he'll think about coming to my place.

I grabbed the remote control and lowered the sound of the TV. Dropping it back on the bed I took a hold of my phone and set up. Why was Rigby so undetermined when I asked him to come over? Did he really think I was suggesting something...dirty? Because I wasn't by any means suggesting anything like that. I just wanted us to play some video games together and maybe chat and joke about stuff..Or maybe Rigby just didn't feel that comfortable with me yet? Maybe I have been pushing it a little...

I stared at my phone for a while before I decided to text him. Even if my thoughts were true, I did tell him I will message him about where I live, so I can't just back out now.

Letting out a sigh, I typed my address on the phone and clicked 'send'. I bit my lips as I watched the sending icon, which after a few seconds notified me that my text has been successfully sent.

I threw the cell phone back on the bed and turned the volume of the TV back up again.

The show was cut off by the commercials. The one where a gorilla shaved its legs with the product they were trying to sell was on. By the end of the add, the gorilla didn't have a single spot of hair on it, actually, it had the clearest skin I have ever seen.

I took the popcorn into my hands as another commercial began.

In it was a typical looking girl who was chatting with a buffed man. It was in black and white.

_"I don't want to ruin our friendship Carly."_

The girl hang her head then she turned around in her insecure way and saw something from haven slowly coming down. It was a hair product named 'Venus.' I watched as the product suddenly bent and poured purple liquid onto her black and white hair.

I stuffed myself with more popcorn as I continued watching.

The girl flipped her hair and suddenly everything was more colorful, her face was different, more beautiful and her brown hair was simply amazing.

_"Carly I...I changed my mind._" spoke the man then got on his knees and pulled out a small black box. _"Will you marry me?"_ he opened the box and in it was a diamond ring.

The girl smirked,_"Call me...Carlinda."_ She started running towards him and they hugged as the music got louder as well.

_"Do you want a happy ending? Use Venus and all your dreams will become true. A product from Bellissima, the best hair care company in America."_

I frowned and turned off the TV, I suddenly didn't feel like watching it anymore.

I looked at my phone again, wondering if Rigby texted back. The screen was still dark, which answered my questioning.

I got under the cover and took my glasses off, putting them on the shelf. I then laid my head on the pillow as I started to think about what I just saw.

Could a shampoo really turn you from typical to beautiful? That was a pretty dumb thought I realized, and the answer was: Probably not... But what if you used skin,hair and other beauty supplies all together? Would it make you more attractive? Or would it at least make you more confident and let you feel prettier?

I closed my eyes while I continued to pounder on that subject.

Ding-dong!

I heard the sound running through my mind but all I saw was the darkness and my eyelids felt really heavy.

Ding-dong!

I slowly opened my eyes a little and saw the saliva on the pillow. My vision was blurry but I know what I saw and I realized I was drooling in my sleep. I wiped my mouth then closed my eyes again. One side of my brain was still asleep.

Ding dong,Dig dong,dig dong!

Was that the doorbell?

Ding dong-Ding dong-Ding don-Ding-don-Din-don-Dinnnnng-dong!

Who could possibly be that impatient?

I opened my eyes fully at the sudden realization. Rigby.

I sat up as the doorbell kept ringing,"I'm coming!" I held the remote from the radio and clicked the green button to turn it on. Music helped me to wake up and it raised my energy levels.

_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey.! .._

Ding Dong

I kicked my way out of the covers then accidently fell off my bed,I let out a quite moan then got up on my feet.

_...Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey ! ..._

Ding Dong,Ding Dong

"I'm coming!" I shouted again then looked around my bedroom and saw the barely recognizable shape of my glasses on the shelf. I reached my hands towards them,picked them up and put them on.

_...I'd heard about you before ..._

Ding Dong

I turned around the pillow that I slept on, then ran to the bathroom. Once I saw my reflection, I started to fix my hair with my own fingers since I had no time to look for a real comb.

_...I wanted to know some more ..._

He started to knock repeatedly while still ringing the bell. It seemed as if he was trying to think of a new beat to a song.

_... now I know what they mean, you're a love machine !..._

I checked my teeth then shrugged. It will have to do, if I didn't open the door in the next five seconds the raccoon would probably start pushing the door down.

_...Oh, you make me dizzy!_

I got out of the bathroom and unlocked the door then slowly opened it a little, just to check. I saw Rigby's face on the other side. It really was him, I wasn't just imagining stuff.

"Ugh,finally!"

I smiled and fully opened the door.

"I was waiting out here forever! What were you doing in there?!"

"Hi Rigby, I'm glad you decided to drop by. Oh, and I was sleeping." I frowned wondering if my words may offend him,"Sorry about that."

He sighed,"It's fine, I guess." he got in and I closed the door behind him.

He seemed to be upset about something again, but this time I figured it probably wasn't my fault. Sure, I fell asleep even though he said he would MAYBE come, but ..I really believed that something else was wrong.

"So, you wanna play some video games?" I asked while walking back to the bedroom to turn off the radio.

"Do you have any snacks?"

_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey .._

..Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey!

I pressed the red button turning off the music then turned to the empty bowl or popcorn laying on the floor,"Umm...I think I have some chips in one of the lower shelfs in the kitchen." I took the empty bowl and joined Rigby in the other room. It wasn't really a kitchen. It was more like a kitchen-dinning-living room all mixed in one medium-sized area.

I watched as Rigby sat down by the table and started to dig into the cheesy chips,"Mm, that's some good chips." he claimed, full mouthed.

I giggled then set besides him. The chairs were pretty low so people like me or Rigby didn't have to struggle to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Do you have any sodas?"

I sighed,"unfortunately no, but I do have some lemonade in the fridge." I stood up to go get his drink, before I got an answer.

"Okay."He continued to stuff himself with the chips, it reminded me a while ago when I was pigging out on the popcorn, I couldn't help but to grin on how cute he looked.

Rigby looked up at me and stopped chewing, his expression changed and he seemed to be weirded out,"Is there something on my face?"

I closed my mouth back then shook my head,"No, you look perfect ! I mean...you look...clean."

He took another bite of the chips in his hand then spoke with his mouth full again and his eyes wide open ,"Uhh...You look clean too ...Eileen."

"Thanks Rigby."

Deciding not to make it any weirder for my friend, I walked to the fridge and pulled the lemonade bottle out then placed it on the table,"So, how's work?"

"Boring." he answered simply.

I walked to the cupboard and took two small glasses out then put them on the table as well. "Is there anything you would rather do then work at the park?" I sat down again, wondering if I didn't suddenly turn the small talk into a serious conversation.

Rigby didn't bother to drink from the glass, he just gulped down the lemonade from the bottle,"Mailman. I always wanted to be a mailman when I was little." he replied once he was done drinking.

"Do you still want to be a mailman?"

He chuckled,"No."

"Why not? I think you would be a great mailman Rigby. I mean, you are pretty fast!"

"Thanks but.." he continued eating the snack,"I don't really feel like running around the town, and giving mail to some douche-bags anymore."

I looked down at the table wondering if that was just Rigby's way of saying he's far too lazy to do such a thing anymore, but I didn't want to say anything on that subject as I didn't want to upset him in any way.

"What about you?"

I looked up again,"Me?"

"Yeah. I bet you're not planning on working at the coffee shop for the rest of your life."

"Oh well...you know..." I looked down again,"I kind of...got this dream I've been ..pondering for a while now..."

"You want to be an astronomy teacher?A scientist?" he started to guess,"No wait!" he pointed at me as he thought he figured it all out,"A doctor?"

I blinked peeking up at him,"Doctor?" I started to have gross images in my head so I shoke my head in order to make them go away," No,no,no...I want to be..i man...i want to dance."

"What?Why?"

I wrinkled my brow feeling a bit hurt by his reaction,"It's just something I like doing..." I answered half-honestly, but I didn't want to bore him with the whole 'I want to be beautifull' part.

"Ballet?" he was guessing again, but this time he got it right.

"Yes."

After I replied, there was a short silence that was only broke once Rigby finished the bag of chips,"Hey,you know what we should do now?"

"Uhh...umm.." I smiled again,"Video games?"

He jumped off the chair,"VIDEO GAMES!" he run into my bedroom as if he knew that was where I kept my gaming system.

I got up as well and heard him shout from the room "Oh cool, You have 'ZombieVSHuman 3'!"

I grinned and run in after him, excited about spending time with him.

We spent about five hours playing the zombie game, I even let Rigby beat me at the game five times because well..I'm a nice person, you know? Besides, i didn't want him to get mad and leave my apartment. He could be like that, but that wouldn't stop me from liking him though.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek On Chapter 4:**_

"Eileen!"

I turned my gaze up and grinned as I saw Rigby coming in,"Rigby!" I grinned and watched as he got closer.

"Eileen." he laid his hands on the counter, breathing heavily as he was either running too far, or was really out of shape. I'd bet on my other guess.

I looked at his right hand and saw a small piece of paper in it, just then he left it on the counter and grinned once he got his breath back,"Eileen I have some really really awesome news!"

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

He used his index finger to push the paper closer to me. I took it into my hands and read the title - _'Ultimate Ballet Competition."_ I turned my eyes down a bit and read the words written under it,_"The winner gets a full ten year contract in Paris.'_

I looked at the photo that was at the end of the page, on it was a pink ballerina making her jump.

"Isn't it great?!I singed you up!"

I looked up at the excited raccoon, a bit disappointed in him,"Rigby you can't just sing people up on something without asking them first."

His expression changed, he was confused,"What? But you said this was your dream!"

"I know but..." I sighed,"I just don't think I'm ready yet. I mean ten years? You really shouldn't have .."

He frowned and cut me off,"Oh no, don't put this on me!" he sighed as well then got to the point,"Eileen, we chatted yesterday and you said it was your dream to become a ballet dancer. Think about it, this could be your ONLY chance! Why blew it off just because you don't think you're 'ready' yet?" he quote the word 'ready' with his fingers and said it in a mocking tone.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favored and a big thanks to RegularShowLuvr who always takes the time to proofread.**

**See you next Friday!**


	4. The Pink Ballerina

**Chapter 4: The Pink Ballerina.**

I waited as the computer did its job, then turned to the costumer once it gave me a result,"That'll be 6 dollars and 45 cents."

The woman gave me the money and I stashed it into the drawer. Once the money was safe, I looked up and saw Margaret making her way in just as the costumer was heading out.

She was wearing a nice short white dress with red stripes on it, she also had a red purse hanging over her shoulder. That wasn't the kind of clothing she would put on before coming to work.

Margaret was keeping her eyes on me as she came to the counter,"Eileen, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked once she got closer to me.

I smiled at my friend,"Of course. What is it Margaret?"

"Well...I really forgot I had an early shift, me and Mordecai had plans for a picnic and..." she seemed really disappointed at herself for forgetting her duties. But I understood her well. She was really busy with school work, and it was only natural she got lost a bit. Besides, she needed Mordecai to help her rest a little, she was the kind of person who worried too much sometimes.

"Say no more. I'll totally cover for you." I answered, still smiling.

My robin friend smiled back,"Thanks a lot Eileen." she bent down a little and hugged me,"You're the best!" naturally, I hugged back.

Once she pulled away and got up, she pulled her cell phone out and started texting," I have to tell Mordecai to met me outside the coffee shop so we can go on a bus, since my car is in for repair."

I observed as she was typing. Her smile was never sweeter and her eyes never shined brighter...was the crush she had on Mordecai turning into something deeper? Was she falling for the blue jay? Was this...love?

She put her phone back in the purse,"I'm gonna go wait for him outside." she let me know then started to approach the front door.

I looked at the dishes in the sink and decided to wash them, since I didn't have any visitors to serve. Turning on the water I looked up and saw Margaret through the glass. I continued cleaning the mugs and the plates then looked up once again and saw that Mordecai already came to the scene. I watched as they kissed, then Mordecai put his arm around her shoulder and held her hand with his free wing. Then they walked away.

I smiled weakly, feeling really happy for my friends, yet feeling a bit sad because I thought I'd never have what they had. Not as a mole at least.

I turned back to the sink and continued my work. It didn't take long until I heard the door open again.

"Eileen!"

I turned my gaze up and grinned as I saw Rigby coming in,"Rigby!" I watched as he got closer. This was the second time someone came in saying my name first, was I really that popular?

I couldn't help but giggle at my thought, I also giggled at Rigby, he was so funny and this time he wasn't even try to be.

"Eileen." he laid his hands on the counter, breathing heavily as he was either running far, or was really out of shape. I'd bet on my other guess.

I turned off the water and looked at his right hand. In it, I saw a small piece of paper, just then he left it on the counter and grinned once he got his breath back,"Eileen! I have some really awesome news!"

"What is it?" I asked, curiously.

He used his index finger to push the paper closer to me. I took it into my hands and read the title - _'Ultimate Ballet Competition.'_ I turned my eyes down a bit and read the words written under it,'_The winner gets a full ten-year contract in Paris.'_

I looked at the photo that was at the end of the page, on it was a pink ballerina making her jump.

"Isn't it great?!I singed you up!"

My heart skipped. He singed me up? Why would he do such a thing? Wait, was it a bad thing that he singed me up or a good thing?

I thought about it a little before replying.

In the end, I looked up at the excited raccoon, with a a disappointed look on my face as my mind answered the question,"Rigby you can't just sign people up on something without asking them first."

His expression changed, he was confused,"What? But you said this was your dream!"

"I know but..." I sighed,"I just don't think I'm ready yet. I mean ten years? You really shouldn't have .."

He frowned and cut me off,"Oh no, don't put this on me!" he sighed as well then got to the point,"Eileen, we chatted yesterday and you said it was your dream to become a ballet dancer. Think about it, this could be your ONLY chance! Why blow it off just because you don't think you're 'ready' yet?" he quote the word 'ready' with his fingers and said it in a mocking tone.

I frowned. I know I said all those things.. but was it really fair what he did? He could have at least talked to me about it first.

He was right that it could be my only chance though.. what should i do? Should I accept or go to the people who made the contest and explain to them why i wasn't going to participate?

"Well?"

Rigby was in a position of waiting for an answer.

I had a quick image of myself on the stage. I heard that claps and the cheers. I got the feeling of elegance, beauty and perfection from that short scene in my imagination.

Surly, that's all I wanted? So why say _'no'_?

"Okay" I let out then saw the smile on the raccoon's face.

"Awesome! I already thought of a guy who can help you train, I saw him in a commercial and trust me...- "

I raised my finger,"Rigby, stop. If someone has to be with me while I train, I want it to be you."

"What? I mean...I would love to Eileen but, the thing is - I don't know a thing about ballet."

" It doesn't matter, I just want you there to motivate me..because you're my friend and all." I smiled.

"Are you sure about this?"

"definitely."

"Then it's settled. At least now I can repay you for helping me do that pull up, so I could keep my job."

I giggled then took the piece of paper back into my hands, observing the pink ballerina image. That could be me making that perfect jump.

"When does your shift end?" I heard Rigby ask, but I didn't turn my eyes away from the paper.

"In 6 hours." I acknowledged, " We can start after I'm done."

I started to get more and more excited about the competition. Maybe I can actually win? And go to Paris? I could become famous! And maybe I'll then even become one of those women in the magazines. I could see it for a short while, but then I got some negative thoughts back as usual.

What if I'm not good enough? And even if I am and win by some miracle...10 years in Paris?

I finally turned from the paper and looked at Rigby who sat by the counter and was eating a chocolate donut which he served to himself.

Will I still get to see Rigby? And Margaret? And other people who I care about, will I get to see them?

I turned back to the paper, realizing I was getting ahead of myself.

* * *

_**Sneak Peek On Chapter 5:**_

It would have been pretty boring for me if I was alone the whole shift, but Rigby decided to stick around for all 6 hours. He either had nothing better to do, or really liked me...I'm guessing he didn't have anything better to do though.

After locking the front door, I turned to him,"I'm ready."

He dropped the radio he was holding on the table then looked at me,"Do you have a CD?"

I nodded and showed him 5 discs that were in my hand,"I carry then around a lot."

"Uhh...you carry a bunch of CDs around with you... because?"

I shrugged,"I don't know." I pulled a cassette out of my pocket,"I also carry this around. It's _'The Wizard Of Oz'_."

Rigby chuckled,"Hey. Maybe it will come in handy one day." he was being sarcastic, but at least he didn't stare at me like I was a lunatic.

I smiled at him then looked down at my CDs, _'pop','rock','classic'_... I stopped reading and put my belongings on another table, only leaving the _'classic'_ CD in my hand.

I made my ballerina jump to where Rigby and the radio were an we both laughed at my random act.

I put the CD in and the_ 'nutcracker'_ melodies started playing.

Taking a few steps back, I looked at Rigby. He seemed interested in how 'good' I was, he had the face that made me anxious, because he had the desire to see something amazing, written all over his face...and i really didn't want to disappoint him.


	5. First Practice

**Chapter 5: First Practice.**

It would have been pretty boring for me if I was alone the whole shift, but Rigby decided to stick around for all 6 hours. He either had nothing better to do, or really liked me...I'm guessing he didn't have anything better to do though.

After locking the front door, I turned to him,"I'm ready."

He dropped the radio he was holding on the table then looked at me,"Do you have a CD?"

I nodded and showed him the 5 discs that were in my hand,"I carry them around a lot."

"Uhh...you carry a bunch of CDs around with you because...?"

I shrugged,"I don't know." I pulled a cassette out of my pocket,"I also carry this around. It's_ 'The Wizard Of Oz'_."

Rigby chuckled,"Hey. Maybe it will come in handy one day." he was being sarcastic, but at least he didn't stare at me like I was a lunatic.

I smiled at him, then looked down at my CDs, 'pop','rock','classic'... I stopped reading and put my belongings on another table, only leaving the 'classic' CD in my hand.

I made my ballerina jump to where Rigby and the radio were, then put the CD in and the_ 'nutcracker'_ melodies started playing.

Taking a few steps back, I looked at Rigby. He seemed interested in how 'good' I was, he had the face that made me anxious, because he had the desire to see something amazing, written all over his face...and I really didn't want to disappoint him.

I let out a quiet sigh, closed my eyes then got on my toes and started to dance. I jumped, I spun and I skipped on my toes. I was thinking about the movements I was doing at the moment. I would be lying if I said I had It all planned out before the music started to play.

My thoughts never ran smoothly when I wanted them too, they soon drifted to Rigby, questioning what he thought of my performance.

I made another jump, I spun again and another jump. That was when my curiosity got the better of me, I slowly opened my eyes and saw Rigby's reaction, he didn't seem amused at all, to say the least - he seemed bored.

I stopped dancing and stood normally then let out a sad sigh, looking at the floor," I knew I wasn't good enough.." I felt the heat in my cheeks from the embarrassment of failing my friend, I was devastated because of that simple expression.

"What?! NO!"

I saw Rigby's shadow in the ground as he came closer,"That was pretty cool Eileen! Why would you think you aren't good enough?!"

I shifted away from the ground and looked Rigby in the eyes, I knew mine were filled with tears, but all I could do is keep holding them back,"Because you looked bored, Rigby..." I turned to the floor again," I think that says a lot."

There was a short silence. I convinced myself that Rigby was thinking about what a cry baby I am, whining because I have no talent.

"Eileen, that was amazing, I swear, but.."

"But what?"

"The music..." he started in a tone that signified distaste,"It's bumming me out."

I looked up again and after a brief moment I suddenly chuckled,"It's not really my kind of music either to be honest..." I admitted,"..but it is classic and - "

"It's crap." he chuckled.

I giggled, completely forgetting that I was on the edge of tears just seconds ago. It was funny how quickly he could flip me from crying to laughing, and he wasn't usually the comforting type.

"Hey, I think I got an idea!" he said then ran to the radio. He pressed the button that opened the disk tray then took out the CD. He then replaced the CD with another from the collection I had in my pocket earlier.

I wasn't completely sure what he was doing, but I was a patient person, so i waited.

When he was done, he clicked 'play' and that was when _'Mötley Crüe - Girls, Girls, Girls'_ started playing.

I looked at him, puzzled at first but then I realized what he wanted from me. He wanted me to dance to rock.

It didn't take me long to think it over...Why not give it a shot? After all, I'm always dancing ballet to my favorite rock songs, couldn't hurt if I have a little more fun.

I closed my eyes and started to dance once more. This time, I was faster and I added in some rock moves which I made seem elegant - or at least I hoped so.

"Alright!" I could hear Rigby motivating me. That simple _'alright' _gave me all the confidence I needed.

I started to imagine the floor raising higher and turning into a stage, I imagined the lights shinning on me, the public, and most of all I imagined myself being beautiful. No glasses, gorgeous dress, dancing like a true ballerina.

_Girls, Girls, Girls_

_At the Dollhouse in Ft. Lauderdale_

_Girls, Girls. Girls_

_Rocking in Atlanta at Tattletails_

_Girls, Girls, Girls_

_Raising Hell at the 7th Veil Have you read the news_

_In the Soho Tribune_

_Ya know she did me_

_Well then she broke my heart_

I heard the imaginary cheers coming from the public. They liked it. They actually liked my dancing! Maybe I could actually dance well, maybe even be in the top 3... hey, maybe I can win!

_Focus on the dancing Eileen, don't get distracted._

_Crazy Horse, Paris, France_

_Forget the names, remember romance_

_I got the photos, a menage a trois_

_Musta broke those Frenchies laws with those_

Once I quit thinking about the competition, I simply enjoyed the music and danced in the rhythm that was given to me.

Once the song came to its end, I made my final pose, with my arms held above my head, my left foot laying completely on the floor and right toes raised up in front of the left foot.

I opened my eyes and saw a table before me. I could have injured myself If i made another rock, ballet move.

"That was awesome!" I heard Rigby compliment, it made me grin immediately.

I got out of my pose and stood normally,"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah I do!" He claimed in the sweetest voice I've ever heard from him, he was also smiling. But he quickly turned away to hide it.

We were silently for a while. It was awkward since none of us knew what to say next, but I did feel the butterflies having a huge party in my stomach, and It made me happy.

Rigby turned back and stared at me with his eyes wide open but his smile was practically gone,"So a..."

Just in that moment, I heard the ringing. I turned my head and saw my phone on the counter. I carefully approached it and checked the message. It was sent by a number that wasn't in my phones memory card and it said that I have to show up at the LUX theatre tomorrow at 5PM.

"Who was it?" asked Rigby, and I could sense the excitement in his voice.

I turned to him, "Did you give my number away when you singed me up for the competition?"

"Uhh..." Rigby was pretending to think about it,"...maybe?"

"Well, they told me I have to show up tomorrow." I acknowledged.

"Oh...well...I'm kind of busy, but I could go with you, if you want?"

I smiled which was probably not the reaction he expected. I think he may have thought I would get mad at him for giving my phone away,"That would be really nice of you Rigby."

He smiled again as well, pleased with my response"Hey. Do you wanna practice some more?"

I nodded and that was when he clicked a button on the radio, starting another song.

* * *

**AN/ Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate every single one of them.**

**Also, you probably noticed there is no sneak peek in this chapter? The reason behind it is, that I (And probably more then just one of my readers) found it unnecessary.**

**You can however, send me a message asking for one, and I'll gladly give you your fix!**


	6. Author's note

**AN/ Don't worry, I know the author's notes without a chapter in it can be scary, but trust me, I'm NOT cancelling the story.**

**I just wanted to let you know that the new chapter won't be uploaded today, also, I must apologize for that. I failed to be on time, and I'm really sorry.**

**I will most likely post the new chapter next Friday. Not because I won't finish it by then, but simply because I really want every chapter to be posted on that day.**

**Again, I really am sorry for this.**

**-JessieLover.**


	7. The Touch Of Anxiety

**Chapter 6: The Touch Of Anxiety.**

"I'm really gonna miss you Eileen. I don't know if I ever told you that, but you really are my best friend." Margaret giggled, "Gosh, I can't believe how corny I can be sometimes."

It was fifteen minutes until the Coffee Shop opened, me and Margaret were filling the other side of the glass with donuts and other sweets.

"You're my best friend too Margaret. I think you're really nice and sweet, and I always have a great time hanging out with you..well you know..besides when some deer guy tries to kill me and such." I chuckled and put a slice of a strawberry cake on the edge of the glass and turned it around, so it looks better. A little decoration never harmed anyone. It may even attracts the costumers.

"I don't think you have to worry about me going to France though. It's not like I'm actually going to win or anything .." I frowned for a second then smiled again right away, turning to my friend,"That would be pretty nice though."

Margaret smiled as well while she continued to stack,"I think that would be a good confidence boost for you. I would be really happy if you won...despite having to say 'Good-bye', that would be the hard part."

Without feeling the need to reply - as she already knew I would miss her aswell - I went back to what I was doing.

I wondered about the theatre I had to show up at today, and i got hit by a spark of anxiety.

What if I say something stupid to the judges? What if they cancel me right away because of my _not-so-ballerina-like _figure?

I eventually shook it off, telling myself, _"Everything is going to be okay Eileen, Don't worry too much about it. Besides Rigby will be there with you!"_

Rigby.

My feelings now took another swing, as I thought about the raccoon.

He was really nice to me the last couple of days, and he was there to motivate me and push me to do better with his full-on honesty.

Was he doing all of this because he felt obligated to help me after I helped him do the pull up? Or was there another reason?

Could him liking me in _that way_, be one of the options?

I blushed as I remembered how he smiled at me yesterday then turned away and after a while looked back at me seeming completely lost and wordless.

Before I could continue to look into it too much, I heard the person I was thinking about and his friend walk in, chatting.

"No way dude, Monkey Punch is a way better movie then Cash for trash. Monkey punch has a monkey in it." I heard Mordecai speak," And it punches people in the face, how cool is that?"

I realized at that point, that I forgot to lock the door after coming in.

"LAME! Cash for trash was way more original and it had cars and way more action and ..- "

"Whatever. The car was pulled out from the dumpster then the main guy spray painted it to look cool. And he had to pay the garbage men ten bucks every day he was using it."

Looking at Rigby's face, he didn't seem to tolerate Mordecai's opinion," It was better then a stupid monkey beating up little kids and their grandfathers."

"Mordecai! Hey!" Margaret greeted then ran from the counter, and fell into Mordecai's arms, hugging him.

Rigby was still glaring at Mordecai, ignoring Margaret's presence.

The blue jay kissed his love bird.

Rigby opened his mouth to speak, most likely to tell them to get a room or something similar, but instead, he started walking and then sat down once he reached his table.

I smiled and approached him," Hi Rigby."

The raccoon looked at me," Eileen. You think Cash for trash is better then Monkey punch, right?"

"Uhh...sure." I never heard of either of those movies, I just wanted to agree with him on whatever, just so he can see how much we have in common...was that a bad thing to do?

"I mean.." I continued the little white lie,"Cash for trash had cars in it..and trash..and I love cars and trash! ..it has a deep meaning to it."

"See Mordecai?!" Rigby shouted from the table," Even Eileen thinks Cash for trash is better!"

Once he was done and the blue jay ignored him, since he was to busy being loveable with Margaret, Rigby turned back.

"What do I get you Rigby?"

"I'll just have a black coffee and a submarine sandwich."

I nodded," I'll bring you that right away then..but before I do that, I want to ask you something.."

Rigby shrugged,"This is a better time then any, I guess."

I was looking at the floor while trying to explain,"I was just thinking about the appearance I have to make at that theater..I realy don't want to go alone if the outcome turns..you know... I looked back up at him,"..bad."

"Uhh..why would the outcome be bad?" Rigby asked ,"And I already said I'd go with you."

I let out a long sigh to calm my pre-anxiety,""Just checking."

After making sure he would be there for me, I headed back to the counter to get his order.

I got mixed emotions about going to LUX. Most of them were made by my worry.

* * *

**AN/ Not much happened in this chapter, but it was necessary.**

**Next up: In the next chapter, Eileen and Rigby will head to the LUX theatre.**

**Fun fact: Happily divorced, a product named Venus from Bellissima, a commercial where a gorilla is shaving its legs, LUX theatre, Monkey punch, Cash for trash and other movies, products and anything else I used except for the songs is (as far as I know) made up. **

**Yeah I know. It's a shocker because Cash For Trash and Monkey Punch would make great movies. **


	8. Old 'Friends'

**Chapter 7: Old 'Friends'.**

I stood by the coffee shop, constantly looking at my phone, to see what time it is. It was 4:50 at that moment, and Rigby still wasn't here.

I let out a nervous sigh then turned my head to see Margaret through the glass window. She was talking to a costumer with a notepad in one hand, and a pencil in her other. Once she noticed someone had their eyes on her, she glanced my way and gave me a big smile. That must have been her way of saying "He'll show up, don't worry."

Forgetting to return the smile, I looked forward and only let my eyes shift left and right, as I wasn't sure from which side he'd come. It all depended on where he was before he started walking to where we had planed to meet...if he even started.

I raised the phone I held in my hand and frowned. 4:55.

"Where are you Rigby?" I muttered to myself, then leant against the window, hanging my head.

My mind turned against me, and started to lecture about how I knew he would bail on me all along, just didn't want to believe it.

What should I do now? Go there alone, or go home?

Going home seemed like the easiest option, and I decided to take it.

I put the cell phone in my only pocket then started walking away from the coffee shop.

"Eileen!"

I rapidly turned my head and saw Rigby running towards me.

A grin immediately appeared on my face and I fully turned as I waited for the raccoon to get closer,"Hey Rig-"

He grabbed my arm,"No time." he said then started to run with me.

"You're late you know."

I have no idea why I had to point that out.

"Geez Eileen, I had no idea, I was just randomly jogging 'cuz I felt like it!"

I could hear Rigby's breathing and suddenly felt bad. Of course he must have forgotten, he must have had fun playing video games with Mordecai. But he did start to head towards the coffee shop full speed once it crossed his mind, and that must have been hard on him, knowing he's not in a top form.

I glanced to my right arm and noticed Rigby was still holding on to it. Blushing, I wondered if i should say anything, or just enjoy his touch?

I smiled as I figured I'm just gonna take advantage of it.

It wasn't long until I saw the big sign above a gray,black building that said 'LUX' in a flashing red color. We stopped and Rigby started to catch his breath while I just started at the sign.

"What time is it?" He asked in his exhausted tone,still most likely unaware that he was clinging to me.

"We're five minutes late." I answered after checking my phone.

Rigby turned his head and stopped with the heavy breathing, as he probably realized where his hand was. He instantly let go of me and straightened up,"Maybe they didn't notice."

"I sure hope so.."

We approached the door and then walked in together.

There were many people inside, most of them girls about my age. They were either sitting down and chatting, standing and chatting.. I did see ONE girl stretching by the help of a poll that was silled just a bit away from the corner.

The room was also full of 'fun stuff', but none of them paid attention to it.

Rigby groaned, "This is gonna take forever."

As if i was glued to the floor, I continued to stand there looking around the room, not even sure what I was searching for. I quickly got myself down by thinking how skinny and beautiful all these girls were. Do I really stand a chance against any of them?

I heard a laughed coming from the right so I turned and saw a woman eyeing me from head to toe, judging me with that act.

This wasn't just some random ballerina. Her blond hair may have grew longer, and so did her body, her skin was more orange and her face had more make-up on it then it had a..well...a face.

I recognized her though, it was none other then Carolline.

And the girl with red hair who was standing by her, was her friend Sarah.

I gulped.

"Oh cool!" Rigby said excitedly,"They have a coin-op!" he started to leave my side.

I reached my arm out,"Rigby wait!"

I'm not sure if he heard me or not, but either way, he left me to go play the arcade game.

I looked back at Carolline and her friend, not knowing what to expect.

Sarah gave me a wave,"Hey!" she shouted,"Where did you get that umm...haircut? Your hair stylist?"

"I cut it myself, actually." I admitted how whatever reason.

I wished I could slap myself after I said that.

Caroline drunk some kind of a juice out of a plastic bottle then put the cap back on and turned it around, all while not abandoning her eyes from mine,"I see you have a boyfriend who's on your level." she smirked.

I turned my head towards Rigby then turned back,"Rigby's not my boyfriend."

Why was I still chatting with them?!

There was long silence then Carolline's friend burst out laughing,"YOUR LEVEL! HAHAHA! " she started to choke on her laughter.

I turned as I saw a door open. Out it came a buffed man with a list in his hands.

Everyone went quiet.

"Eileen i-don't-know-her-last-name?" he said it in an accent.

My face turned red out of embarrassment, I really wanted to hide somewhere.

But instead, I just slowly raised my hand, "I think that's me.."

The man faced me with a smile,"Rad! Your up."

I managed to smile a little as the man seemed nice.

I approached him to the room where i would get ..questioned? I guess.

"You have a really cool surname, is it French?"

Before he closed the door behind us, I took another glance at Rigby who seemed to be really into his game.


End file.
